


anxiety

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, ambiguous ending, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: anxiety is upset.warnings: lots of self-hate, shouting, screaming, some caps, tempest tongue, crying, mild physical attacks, worthlessness, depression, anxiety, feeling unworthy, ambiguous ending/no happy ending, pure angst, and possibly something else





	anxiety

_Worthless. Alone. Annoying. Stupid. Lame._

Anxiety pressed his face harder into his pillow, but the words didn’t stop coming.

_Paranoid. Antagonistic. Pathetic_.

“It’s not true,” he muttered into the fluffy pillow. “None of it is true.”

_Idiotic. Careless. Overbearing. Weak. Thoughtless. Meaningless_.

“Stop. _Please_.”

_Frustrating. Broken. Useless_.

“Please...”

_Poisonous_.

Dampness spread across the pillow as the shallow tears began to spill from his eyes. Sure, he could lie and tell himself that none of those words were true, but they _were_. He was poison to Thomas and the other sides. He did nothing but _hurt_.

A muffled scream echoed through the room, and it took Anxiety a few moments to realize that it was his voice. His tempest tongue poured into the noise, making it reverberate and grow until it was nearly unbearable. But the words were gone. He could hear nothing over the screaming, and it felt like true unimaginable bliss.

Something touched his shoulder, and Anxiety shot up, pouncing onto the intruder. Logan blinked up at him in shock, but he quickly schooled his expression into neutrality.

“What’s wrong, Virgil?”

“I’m not _Virgil_,” Anxiety hissed. “I’m _Anxiety._ Don’t you get it? I’m nothing more than a weight that drags Thomas to failure.”

Logan seemed taken aback by the words, and he bluntly stated, “You’re a human, not a weight.”

“It’s a metaphor, dumbass. Get lost.” Anxiety rolled off of Logan and stalked back to his bed. He didn’t want Logan (though, he really should be calling him Logic since that’s what he is) all up in his business, thank you very much. The nosy bastard would try to use his stupid facts and logic to get him to feel better. 

“Virgil, I know this is hard--”

“Get out,” Anxiety growled. “I don’t want you here.”

“Virge--”

“I sai_d ge_**_t out! Get oUT GET OUT GETOUT!_”**

Logan slowly backed out of the room, not taking his eyes off of the anxious side. He shut the door quietly as he left, and Anxiety crumpled onto his mattress.

_Poison_.


End file.
